When Dragons Are Frustrated
by fairytailMANIA
Summary: Natsu and Gazille have been fighting nonstop for weeks and it's about to come to it's culmination. FairyTailMANIA RP. NatsuxGazille


FTM note: We've been a little lazy posting completed the roleplays but we're finally getting back on the ball!

**When Dragons are Frustrated  
**_-participants: Hitachiin-fangirl, Mashfan4life, 4eversimple, doo7749_

A loud crash was heard from the back corner of the guild.

"Would you watch where you're going!" Natsu shouted at Gazille.

"_I_ was sitting quietly," Gazille shouted back. "You walked into me, trash!"

"Well, you were in my way!"

"You don't own all the space! Learn to walk around people, stupid!"

"I'm not stupid, _you_ are!"

"That's a horrible come back!"

"Not as horrible as you!"

Gray and Lucy exchanged a glance. This was getting ridiculous. They were constantly at each other's necks for absolutely nothing. So much so that even Gray, who normally saw nothing wrong with aimlessly insulting Natsu or beating him to a pulp, was starting to think they were getting absurd.

Gazille suddenly slammed his fist onto the table, the wood cracking underneath his hand. "You looking for trouble?" he grumbled, glaring at Natsu.

A smirk curled Natsu's lips. "Bring it," he said before throwing Gazille a flaming punch to the face. The fight was on...again.

Gazille dodged the punch with a swift step to the left and followed with a punch of his own to Natsu's stomach, then ducked quickly as Natsu's other fist came surging up to his face. He swiped at Natsu's leg with his own, and with Natsu's leap into the air, Gazille's shoulder met Natsu's stomach mercilessly as he leapt with a burst of magic from the ground.

Natsu quickly blew a fireball at his dominating opponent. The fire burned forcefully through Gazille's clothes to his skin, and Gazille hastily ripped the rest of his clothing off as he jumped back to avoid Natsu's next blow. A few appreciative glances were thrown in his direction as a broad, muscled chest was revealed, followed by tan, powerful arms and a hard stomach. Coupled with a menacing presence, Gazille was an almost overwhelming presence.

Natsu's eyes were suddenly drawn to a lone bead of blood dripping from the wound, rolling down the expanse of brawny sinew and disappearing into the waistband of Gazille's pants.

If Gazille had noticed Natsu's gaze, he did not show it. He launched immediately into another attack, and the fight descended quickly into a fistfight, both sides straining to dominate the other. It was an even, tireless fight from both dragons until-

"Argh!" Natsu snarled aggressively. His left arm was held down by Gazille's own left hand, and the Fire Dragon's right hand was pulling futilely at his captor's other hand around his neck, cutting off his air and fire supply. His legs were pinned to the floor by Gazille's as the other man straddled him. The intimate position startled Natsu, and the fight in him swayed uncertainly into discomfort. He uneasily tried to shift at how close their crotches were, to no avail.

Natsu looked back up angrily.

"You bastard," he ground out, glaring defiantly into Gazille's unflinching eyes.

Gazille chuckled darkly. He leaned over to whisper in Natsu's ear. "No need to get testy just because you're losing," he taunted.

Natsu growled and, with a new burst of energy, managed to wrestle Gazille into switched positions.

"Who's losing now?" he barked out.

Gazille smirked. "I don't know. I don't particularly think it's me," he said, shifting so that Natsu could feel exactly what that statement implied.

Natsu's eyes widened as something hard brushed his thigh. Gazille took advantage of his distraction to once again regain the upper hand.

Natsu froze in shock, and Gazille took note of this triumphantly.

"What's wrong, Natsu? Am I too strong for you?" Gazille whispered with no small amount of gloating in his voice. Showing so much amusement was uncharacteristic for him- but caught up in the adrenalin of the moment, he felt like he could do anything in the world.

So ignoring Natsu trying to spit fire at his face, he ground his hips into Natsu's, startling a groan out of the fire-breather and a surge of arousal from himself. This feeling of domination- trapping another powerful being underneath him- it was powerful and glorious and intoxicating.

"What the fu..." Natsu whispered dazedly, his mind desperately trying to make sense of this unfamiliar situation. The dragon instincts inside him kicked and struggled- _Dominated by that guy? Never!_ Snapping back into the situation at this thought, he sprung his torso upwards knocking Gazille back.

"Fuck you!" Natsu roared, jumping up. Gazille flipped in mid air and kicked at Natsu viciously, sending him crashing into a side wall. Natsu spat the blood out to the side, a feral gleam in his eyes. He leapt towards Gazille with a primal growl, slashing at him with a burning fist. Gazille jumped backwards and, when Natsu dove headfirst towards him, quickly dodge to the side. Natsu responded with a last-second punch, taking Gazille by surprise and throwing him into the floor, the wood splintering underneath him.

The rest of the guild watched the primal dance in front of them in a dumbfounded silence, instinctively knowing that the display in front of them was not a mere play-spar. Explosion after explosion after explosion threatened to destroy their building, but there was a certain hostile ferocity in their fight that demanded respect, rooting everyone to their seats.

Then Natsu felt the wind rushing behind him, but it was too late- Gazille slammed his arm into Natsu's stomach, and Natsu smashed into the floor, the impact crushing the wood and then the concrete beneath. Natsu lay still for a moment, coughing out blood, and gingerly trying to move any of his limbs. They were too weakened to respond.

His one good eye dimly registered his opponent kneeling down beside him.

"I win, Dragonil Natsu. You will submit to me," he growled huskily into Natsu's ear.

Natsu lay on the ground, panting heavily- the fight in him had dissipated entirely. The dragon inside him accepted defeat; Gazille was the dominant one.

Gazille watched the fight die in his eyes, reveling at the sense of completion and elation that was washing over him. He'd won, and would now take his prize away.

Aware of the curious glances thrown in their direction, Gazille grabbed Natsu by his arm, and leapt in large bounds out of the building resonating with confused silence.

"What's wrong with them? Why did they suddenly...?" Lucy asked, alarmed, hurrying outside to try and catch a glimpse of where the pair had gone. The rest of the guild roused back into talk, a quiet sea of murmurs at first, then back to raucous, albeit nervous laughter in no time.

Makarov sighed into his beer, "Natsu's just reached that age, I guess," he murmured wisely. Gildarts laughed boisterously and clinked his mug of beer against Makarov's.

"What a coincidence that we should have two dragons of age right when the dragon mating season came around eh, Master?" He laughed again, then smiled fondly at how much his little Natsu was growing up.

"They've been edgy and frustrated for weeks, I've been anticipating a complete demolishment of this building," Makarov said as a reply, "but thank Heaven's that it was only the regular damage. And that Gazille-kun had the sense and control not to just do the indecent right on the guild floor."

Gildarts snickered, and drained his mug. "I wouldn't ever have expected Natsu to be a submissive, but it's a cute development."

The forest clearing was empty and showed signs of neglect when they arrived; a little site untouched for years. The grass was long and cushioned Natsu's fall when Gazille threw him down carelessly. Natsu had barely let his ire raise at the treatment before he felt Gazille's body hover over his own. The dragon inside Natsu recognized his Alpha, and a warm burn spread through his body as it reached yearningly towards Gazille.

Gazille responded to it by trailing his finger down the shell of Natsu's ear.

His touch was electrifying.

Natsu shivered underneath him, the tingling sensation flitting throughout his body. A flicker of indignation confronted him- _No! He would not stand for..._

The thought was cut off by Gazille nibbling at his neck.

"Ahh," Natsu breathed quietly, then froze as Gazille's hand brushed down his chest... stomach... then... disappeared? Natsu frowned in confusion.

He could feel a low rumble- Gazille was laughing. He was toying with him! The fucking- _ahhh_

Gazille palmed the bulge in Natsu's pants. He twisted away, trying to avoid this torture. Embarrassment flooded through his body, dulling his anticipation, but not his arousal. Natsu bit his lips angrily.

He felt Gazille's fingers grasping his chin roughly; turning his face toward Gazille's and then Natsu abruptly decided he was done playing.

Being dominated was one thing. Being _toyed with_... now that he wouldn't put up with it.

He roughly pulled Gazille's lips to his, the latter too surprised at the sudden movement to resist, and he took advantaged of the surprised gasp to slip his searching tongue into Gazille's willing mouth. He somehow managed to crawl on top of the latter, letting out a feral growl, Gazille's bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"I'll 'submit'," he sneered at the word, "to you because fucking hell my body wants it but if you keep teasing..." he paused menacingly. "I'll show you what Dragonil Natsu is capable of," he whispered with a glare before attacking Gazille's neck.

Gazille smirked. Natsu's reckless determination was the main thing he was attracted to and the glare was enough that Gazille didn't think he could stop to tease even if he wanted to at this point. Not to mention that what Natsu was doing, having moved his lips down to his chest, felt amazing. He considered letting Natsu keep going to see how far he would go but, as Natsu ground his hips into his, he knew it would have to wait until next time.

With a growl of his own, he flipped them back over. His hands held Natsu's hips roughly, his lips crushed to Natsu. "You're in for a rough ride," he whispered huskily.

"I like it rough," Natsu whispered back. Something at the back of his mind shouted '_how would you know?'_ but he ignored it because somehow he just did.

When Gazille walked back into the guild later that day, he wore a decidedly smug expression.

By the time Natsu came back, the others were starting to get worried that Gazille had killed him and buried him somewhere in the woods because it was that much later. When he did finally show up though, he did it with a scowl and refused to look at anyone.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, approaching carefully. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he nearly yelled. "Just fine!"

And though he was glaring when he'd said it, none of them missed the hint of a smile that also surfaced.

The END!

**FTM Note:** this note is mainly to let non-members of our website know that we've just opened a round of fanfiction awards and are currently accepting nominations. Check out our website (information on our profile) for more information about the award categories. You don't have to be a member to nominate a story and all nominations should be sent in by December 3rd (2010).


End file.
